Los siete cuervos del pecado
by Alice D.K.W
Summary: [Conjunto de Oneshots] Oneshots basados en los 7 pecados capitales: envidia, lujuria, gula, pereza, soberbia, ira y avaricia. /¡Ya era el maldito colmo! No habia tiempo libre. Era definitivo, ese día iba a ser largo...¡Sigan y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente maravillosa~!**_

**_Después de mucho tiempo...Estoy de regreso nwn_**

**_ Sé que me extrañaron de alguna manera o3o, lo sé. Ya estoy en la época de la preparatoria y cada vez es más difícil...Pero aquí estoy._**

_**Bueno, esta vez les traigo un proyecto que ya tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo. **_

_**Un conjunto de One-shots relacionados con los pecados capitales: D... Seh, este tipo de ideas se te ocurren cuando miras un programa de televisión y hablan de dicho tema ,en el cual personas se disfrazan de los pecados y bla-bla-bla...Por cierto, eran muy buenos disfraces. **_

**_Y pensé... "¡Los haré con Detective Conan!" Un anime muy querido por mí._**

_**El título se lo puse recordando la canción de **_**_"Nanatsu no ko"_**

**_El primer Shot que será de la "envidia"...Así irá cambiando los personajes y pecados en cada capítulo._**

**_Anime:_**_ Detective Conan._

**_Pecado_**_: Envidia_**_._**

**_Personajes de DC: _**_Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara._

_**Raiting: **Normal, nada raro.**  
><strong>_

**_Declaración: _**_Detective Conan le pertenece a Papi Aoyama. Si DC fuera mío el ShinRan ya sería más que oficial xD y a Haibara la mandaría a la luna nwn._

_**¡Disfruten! **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Envidia<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era sábado por la noche.

Shiho Miyano vestida con abrigo verde, falda café y zapatillas negras. Salió a caminar, hoy no era un día muy preferible para ella.

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno.

Era inmenso, como una cortina de terciopelo negro con pequeños puntitos brillantes.

Y así, siguió recorriendo por largos ratos las calles de la ciudad de Beika y la inundaba la nostalgia

Entonces se dirigía a un bar, que no recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que fue ahí, sólo sabía que lo visitaba seguido, convirtiéndose en una cliente frecuente y se pasaba todo el tiempo a tomar Ginebra.

Mucha, mucha, mucha Ginebra.

El profesor Agasa y el ex novio de su hermana Akemi cuyo verdadero nombre era Akai le recordaban constantemente que era sumamente perjudicial para su salud, pero ella, testaruda y obstinada como era, las palabras no llegaban a ser escuchadas por sus oídos sordos.

También le comentaban que se parecía a Kogoro Mouri, pero ella seguía ignorando. Continuando así con su rutina.

Comúnmente, se quedaba seis o siete horas en aquel bar, tomando en tranquila soledad una botella tras otra sin parar. Los demás clientes del bar no se atrevían a acercarse o molestarle. Y más si aquel sujeto de gabardina negra estaba afuera del bar cuidándola.

Podrían estar ebrios pero no estúpidos.

Pero Shiho nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre, estaba demasiada concentrada en beber…

Inclusive cuando se sentía más deprimida de lo normal, entonces se quedaba por mucho más rato. Casi al amanecer del día siguiente.

Y hoy era una de esas ocasiones, en las que se sentía sumamente mal.

El bar siempre era el mismo, todos la conocían. Cuando entró, una chica de cabello azabache recogido por una coleta, le saludó con un ademán. Shiho respondió con un ladeo de cabeza y se fue hasta la última mesa del rincón.

La más alejada de toda las demás.

Esa era su mesa.

La chica se acercó a ella con familiaridad y sonreía teniendo entre manos una libreta y un lápiz.

-Buenas noches, Shiho-chan—le saludó- ¿Qué vas a ordenar hoy?

-Sabes que es lo de siempre.-respondió Shiho.

-¿Ginebra?- preguntó.

La joven Miyano asintió

-¿1895?

Shiho ladeó la cabeza en negación. Apoyo su cabeza en su muñeca reclinada y suspiró.

Necesitaba algo fuerte para esta noche, algo sumamente fuerte.

-Gordon´s- respondió Shiho.

La camarera la miró con curiosidad y después con asombro. Hacía ya un tiempo que esa chica frecuentaba su bar, aunque no tenía aspecto corriente y rebelde (como todos los demás clientes) era lo contrario: rasgos finos como el de una muñeca, cabello claro y ojos que eran como dos esmeraldas, parecía de una familia adinerada…Entonces, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Todas las noches bebía mucho, grandes cantidades de alcohol y nunca problemas.

También el dueño del bar lo había pensado, esa chica no era alcohólica sino hasta que llego a su bar. Conocía muy bien a ese tipo de personas.

Sus años de experiencia no eran en vano.

Teorizó que esa joven estaba pasando por una profunda e intensa depresión, tenía esa mirada llena de tristeza y vacía.

Y la camarera se sorprendió, esta vez había pedido una marca de Gin verdaderamente potente.

Suspiró.

Ella no tenía que entrometerse en la vida de sus clientes, no era parte de su trabajo.

-Bien. – dijo la camarera de cabello negro y anotó la orden en la libreta- Te la traeré en breve.

Se marchó, dejando a Shiho sola con su amargura…En esa noche se sentía como una verdadera mierda andante. Olvidó aquello y se concentró en la demás gente del bar. Eran personas corrientes, los muchachos eran indecentes al igual que las muchachas que les acompañaban.

Cof- cof, cof-cof.

La científica se giró y vio que su orden ya había llegado y la mujer estaba esperando el pago. Sonrió nerviosa y le colocó los billetes en la charola y nuevamente se marchó.

Los ojos le destellaron al ver la botella. Tomó la Ginebra, la destapó sin esfuerzo alguno y la levantó hacia el vacío.

En un gesto de brindis…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kudo-kun- dijo con un horrendo nudo en la garganta.

Dio el primer trago de la noche. La bebida se deslizo ardiente por su garganta y después llegó un sabor amargo, dejando su paladar seco como un desierto. Ya estaba acostumbrada al sabor, y lo que le espero fue una enorme satisfacción.

Era sábado, cuatro de mayo. En que se conmemoraba el cumpleaños veintisiete de Shinichi Kudo, su mejor amigo y que fue su compañero, al único que había amado y amaría.

¡Por supuesto! Había sido invitada a la mencionada celebración, pero no tenía valor suficiente para resistir verlo feliz con ella.

Con Ran Mouri.

Entonces prefirió largarse a un bar para ahogar sus penas…

Se preguntó si aquella mujer tan parecida a Akemi le estaría tratando bien, si sería feliz. Lo más probable era que sí y lo sabía. Que en estos momentos estaría divirtiéndose, lleno de lujos que se merecía, siendo tratado como un rey que era y siendo feliz como siempre, siempre se lo había merecido.

Y Ran estaría con él, haciéndole el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tomó otro trago…largo.

Ya lo había aceptado que esa constante amargura que sentía en la boca, le hacían llenarse de ira y le hacía perder el control, era inmensa _envidia_.

Enorme y pura _envidia_.

_Envidia_ de Ran Mouri.

_Envidia_ de que ella lo tuviese, que tuviese todo su amor, entrega incondicional, preocupación, devoción sólo para ella.

Que él sufriese, riese, incluso llorase y se alegrará únicamente por ella. Sus pensamientos, sentimientos y palabras sólo estuvieran dedicados a ella. Que su felicidad dependiera de lo que ella dijera.

Shinichi era todo para Ran…y…Ran…todo para Shinichi.

Exactamente eran como dos piezas de un puzzle hechas para encajar. Aunque le doliera admitirlo. Kudo había nacido para ser el consejero, amigo, novio y marido de Ran durante toda su vida.

No tenía nada qué hacer en esa maravillosa relación.

Tomó otro trago más largo que el anterior.

Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños. Era irónico, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él…En lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en lo mucho que dependía de él, en lo mucho que lo amaba…

Y Shinichi ya no estaba con ella, y el único lazo que los unía era lo que fue la "Organización de los Hombres de Negro" que ya hace 10 años atrás ya había sido aniquilada en manos de la ley.

Lo que quedaba era que solo eran amigos.

Tomó otro trago y luego otro, y otro.

¿Por qué demonios se tenía que enamorar de la persona que casi le arruina la vida? Pudo haber sido su asesina.

Con aquella maldita droga, _APTX 4869_.

Su propia creación.

La botella ya estaba llegando a su fin y enseguida pidió la otra. Como ya se esperaba, se encontraba mareada, el cuerpo le pesaba. Pero aún no se sentía mejor.

El alcohol te hace olvidar y ella lo necesitaba.

Olvidarlo…

Olvidar a Shinichi Kudo.

Recordó las gruesas palabras de Akai "Te mataras si sigues tomando de esta forma"

Sonrió.

Tal vez eso sería lo mejor

Morir…

Esperar que el veneno que corría por sus venas, proveniente de la _envidia_ acabara por intoxicarla. Porque de todas formas no podría olvidarlo.

Lo amaba, no se creía capaz de dejar de hacerlo y hasta el día en que su vida llegara a su fin, lo extrañaría.

También todos los días de su vida blasfemaría hacia Ran Mouri y su suerte y la odiaría de la manera más terrible de todas.

Apartó la botella vacía a un lado, quedando espacio suficiente para la siguiente. La noche era joven y apenas iniciaba y los brindis sería en honor a él.

Por la felicidad de su imposible amado.

No se había dado cuenta, pero…, estaba bebiendo Ginebra.

Bebía Gin, el alias del individuo que casi le jodió la vida a él. Se echó a reír y su risa hizo eco en el bar.

"Me odio"- pensó a la hora que seguía riéndose.

Ese día aprendió que la _envidia_ tenía el sabor de la Ginebra…

La _envidia_ sabia a alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Espero qué les haya gustado! Y no odio a Haibara...Bueno, sí, un poquito...no mucho. Supongo que se habran dado cuenta del AkaixShiho...Disculpen, pero es mi Ship culposa UvUr.<br>_**

**_Por ultimo quiero disculparme con mis amigas que hice llorar al recordarles su ex... pero era necesario y gracias a ustedes pude hacer este Shot nwn._**

**_¡Primer Shot! ¡Faltan 6!_**

**_Y seh, el próximo será la "lujuria"...y sí habrá lemom, así que lemoneros... ¡Prepárense! que se vendrá lo acido...Creo que no hace falta que diga el pairing qué voy a utilizar para el próximo...fu-fu-fu-fu_**

**_¡Reviews si no es molestia! Me harían muy feliz._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Atentamente: Alice D.K.W_**


	2. Chapter 2 Lujuria

**_Hola gente hermosa~_**

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las 3 personas y 1 anónima que me dejaron una review! **_

_**Enserio me hicieron muy feliz y ya me sentía súper famosa y especial xD, seh me emociono fácilmente.**_

_**Tenía planeado publicarlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada en otras cosas nwn, publicare cada shot viernes y sábados así que el próximo que será "**Gula"_**_ haré todo lo posible para publicarlo el viernes 31 que será Halloween y de eso se tratará el próximo Shot xD._**

**_Bueno...Este no es mi primer lemon, pero si el primer que publico aquí xD en total solo he escrito 5 así que me considero una total NOVATA. Mientras lo escribía, fui muchas veces al baño para lavarme la cara ya que me ponía muy roja y gritaba: _**_"¿¡Qué demonios estoy escribiendo!?" _**_pero ahí seguía, aparte de que de alguna manera me gustaba. Así que siento mucha vergüenza al publicarlo...demasiada pero pues ya ni modo._**

**_Originalmente este Shot era un capítulo de un Fanfic mío que se llamara "Rain" que próximamente lo publicare, pero decidí hacerlo un Shot independiente y únicamente solo le hice unas modificaciones xD_**

**_Y sé que no solo soy yo, todas desearíamos estar en el lugar de Ran._**

**_Bueno ahora me dedicare a responder sus preciosas reviews._**

**_Illusion of Crystal: _**_Seh, lo sabía que esta temática ya es muy común entre los fanfics pero como no había visto ninguno de DC pues decidí hacerlo yo xD aparte de que en ese momento solo pensaba en DC xD, ay mujer... Me sonrojas, seh, un poco OOC el anterior con Shiho/ Ai pero supongo que cuando extrañas a alguien te pones así y utilice parte de la filosofía de una amiga que para todo la solución es embriagarte xD. Espero que también te guste este como el anterior ¡Gracias por la review!_

_**Guest (querida persona anónima): **Me alegra que te haya gustado el primero, sé que este te va a encantar querida compañera ShinRantista xD Ami también me irrita bastante y eso es poco, pero pues son opiniones y hay que respetarlas...Pero la cosa cambia cuando son opiniones groseras. De hecho~ dicen las malas lenguas que la tercera guerra mundial no será entre Estados Unidos y China sino entre CoAistas y ShinRantistas (? ¡Gracias por la review!_

**_Shihoran: Yo_**_ también te amo xD con H de Haruka y Heiji (? No odio a Shiho, al contrario es mi segundo personaje favorito de DC solo me molestan sus fans obsesivos y cuando escribí "Envidia" estaba MUY molesta por ello, creo que plasme muy bien mis emociones. Disculpa mi Dislexia (?, el maestro de redacción que tengo es una basura UvU ya que a cada rato dice "Muchachos, ¿nos damos un Break?" es decir que con él es otro receso xD...Tu abuelo.-. ¡Salúdamelo! xD Espero que te guste este...Aunque sea Lemon nwn. Por cierto, posiblemente estés viendo el nacimiento de Ia (? ...¡Gracias por la review!_

_**Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar. Pero antes... Les recomiendo escuchar:** Sleeping With Sirens If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn **que fue la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía este Shot, la voz de Kellin es mi segunda musa y si leen la letra encontraran que encaja con Shinichi y Ran  
><strong>_

**_Anime: _**_Detective Conan._

**_Pecado:_**_ Lujuria_

**_Personajes de DC: _**_Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri_

**_Raiting: _**_M__+ 18... HAAHAHAHA, seh Ichi y Beto... bajen sus miradas, como la escritora yo no cuento :v pero aclaro, lo pueden leer personas que tengan un criterio bien formado._

_**Declaración:**__Detective Conan __le pertenece a Papi Aoyama. Si DC fuera mio el ShinRan, KaiAo y HeiZuha minimo serian ecchi xD (?. Yo solo los manejo como marionetas que son._

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lujuria<span>_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entraron a la habitación entre besos y caricias, dejando que la _lujuria_ poco a poco dominara sus cuerpos. No se molestaron en encender las luces, la débil luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto.

–S-Shinichi… –susurró Ran al separarse del beso.

–Shhh…- respondió él, volviendo a tomar control de los labios de la chica.

Estaban solos… esta vez, nada ni nadie los interrumpía. No existían las inhibiciones. Ya no más.

Al fin harían lo que habían estado esperando y soñado incontables veces.

Ella no podía resistirse ante él, simplemente era imposible. Aquel detective lograba romper en millones de pedazos su autocontrol con el más mínimo roce.

Y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar.

Llegó el momento en que el beso se profundizo. Shinichi apretó la cintura de Ran, pegándola a su torso y metió su lengua jugando y explorando cada recoveco de su boca.

Sus besos…

Sus caricias…

Eran perfectas, la volvían loca.

La cargó, y él se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo que la joven se sentará en su regazo colocando sus piernas a sus costados.

Shinichi comenzó a darle besos cortos en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la frente y por último en la boca. Sus manos dieron un recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica sin olvidar ningún lugar a su alcance.

Sintiéndose en las nubes, Ran disfrutaba por cómo estaba siendo tratada: con suma delicadeza, ternura y suavidad.

Se dejó tocar por encima de su ropa por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta que su calor corporal aumentaba por cada minuto que transcurría.

Y se volvieron a besar. Ran lo rodeó con los brazos para no permitirle separarse y después de un par de minutos comenzó a sentir como él la acariciaba por debajo de su blusa.

Aquello le gustó.

Lo dejó continuar y le facilitó el acceso a su cuelo retirando su cabello. Él aprovechó para morder y chupar dejando una ligera marca morada.

Shinichi notaba que Ran no se tensionaba o le ponía trabas como pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Esta vez parecía estar dispuesta a abandonarse a su cuerpo.

Al instante que él la recostó sobre el colchón, ella se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y blusa, exponiendo ante él su abdomen semidesnudo.

– ¿Estas segura de hacerlo? Porque no te garantizo que después tenga autocontrol – le advirtió él.

–Sí…– dijo ella temblando.

–Ran, estás temblando – le dijo shinichi mostrándose poco convencido, al pensar que Ran solo accedía para satisfacerlo.

– E-Es que hace frio…– rió.

Él solo sonrió y también se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta. Ella con dedos tímidos lo ayudó a abrir el primer botón de su pantalón.

Al terminar, él la abrazó besando su estómago y comenzó a bajar al comienzo de sus jeans abriendo el primer botón para terminar de desnudarla y haciendo lo que sus impulsos le ordenaban.

La tenía desnuda de la cintura para abajo doblando las piernas con timidez. Sus manos se acercaron al brassier de la chica y con un chasquido de dedos los broches fueron separados.

Las mejillas de Ran se colorearon de un carmín intenso, era la primera vez que se mostraba así ante Shinichi y no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza. Intentó ocultar su desnudez con los brazos, pero, él fue más rápido y con su boca capturó unos de sus pezones y una de sus manos de aventuró a acariciar el otro.

Ran gimoteo y movió su cadera en un vaivén lento ante las descargas eléctricas que sintió. Los dientes de Shinichi rasguñando sin lastimarla, su lengua ávida lamiendo y chupando sus pezones como si fueran un delicioso manjar.

Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien para su propia cordura.

– ¡Ah! ¡S-Shinichi! – alcanzó a decir cuando una mano traviesa se deslizó acariciando su piel, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, sin detener lo que estaba haciendo, enloqueciéndola en el proceso.

Con dificultad, Ran asintió.

– ¿Sigo? – preguntó otra vez, contemplando las rubicundas de sus mejillas. Ella asintió tímidamente – Pídemelo…– le susurró al oído, quería escucharla.

–Sigue por favor…– solicitó con la voz entrecortada.

En ese momento, estando a estas alturas. Ran ya había perdido todo pudor que pudiese cohibirla. Todo perdió definición con Shinichi haciéndola disfrutar en el placer físico.

Y después, Shinichi se levantó súbitamente. Ran solo lo observó en silencio, él se acercó a la puerta cerrándola con llave. La chica pudo observar que Shinichi solo tenía puesto su bóxer y lo analizó por unos momentos.

–No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa – le explicó –. Estando a estas alturas.

Se volteó, mirándola con sus ojos cerúleos velados por un halo sombrío de lujuria y pasión ardiente que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo… pero a la vez peligroso.

"A ver qué tan pervertida eres, Ran"- se recriminó en pensamientos la joven, pero no había ni una pizca de culpa dentro de ella.

Shinichi era suyo, le pertenecía. Tenía todo el derecho de mirarlo y pensar en él como se le diera la gana.

–Me estas mirando de una forma muy sensual – murmuró el detective con una sonrisa que estremeció a Ran.

Shinichi se volvió a colocar sobre Ran con la postura de un felino.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo?

–Por donde quieras…

Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en el rostro del detective. La detalló con la mirada por unos momentos, contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven: esas piernas largas y delgadas que solía ver en la escuela debido a la falda que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y que algunas veces subía un poco más, su cintura perfectamente acentuada y esos pechos que siempre había soñado con verlos.

La palabra _perfección_ cobró sentido para él.

Ran abrió más sus ojos cuando Shinichi empezó a bajar la mirada, llegando a su intimidad y bajó su cabeza para hundirse en uno de sus sitios más sagrados.

Le fue imposible silenciar el grito que salió de su boca.

Un cosquilleo viajó por su espalda haciendo que se arqueara, apretó sus manos enredando entre sus dedos las sábanas debido a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

La exquisita sensación de la lengua y dientes del chico acariciando su clítoris y la _virginidad_ de su entrada, literalmente le hacían perder el sentido.

Algo en ella se estaba liberando.

Ran retiró sus manos de las sábanas para dirigirlas a la cabeza de Shinichi. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño del chico mientras él la lamia y besaba con más intensidad.

Su estómago se encogió mientras sufría el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Él ya había dejado de darle placer oral y volvía a besarla en la boca, ella le correspondió al instante, sabía que Shinichi no le daría descanso.

Shinichi disfrutó de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, porque quería conocerla de pies a cabeza, hasta el rincón antes prohibido. Ahora solo quería ponerla de rodillas y que ella le diera placer con la boca. Pero no, consideró que era mucho para la primera vez de la chica y no la obligaría a hacer algo que probablemente no accediera. Así que intentó olvidarlo.

Pero como si ella le hubiese leído la mente en esa ocasión, Ran bajó su cabeza a la altura de su virilidad y comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua tímidamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos como si le pidiera permiso.

–Continua…– le pidió con su voz en un tinte gutural, impropio de él.

Aún no se creía que Ran lo estuviera haciendo, la tomó suavemente del cabello y la incentivo a seguir y a introducirlo en su boca. Le indicaba con leve tirones el ritmo que debía seguir y que Ran no dudaba en hacerlo.

Ella se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, los gemidos del chico fueron su respuesta. El _clímax_ le estaba llegando a él y retiró bruscamente a la chica para evitar que terminara en su boca.

–Lo siento… – se disculpó, pensando en que pudo haberla lastimado.

–No importa – le dijo para que no se preocupara y lo besó.

Shinichi la abrazó y se deleitó con los mordiscos que ella le brindaba a su cuello… Él también la había extrañado durante todo este tiempo en el que estuvo encerrado en el cuerpo en el cuerpo de un niño de diez años. Al fin podía abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Remediar todo el daño que le había hecho antes.

Ran lo miró con ojos suplicantes y al instante él comprendió de lo que se trataba.

–Y yo era el pervertido, ¿eh?

Ella gruñó anhelante.

–Hazlo…– pidió entre suspiros.

Shinichi sonrió y accedió.

Inevitablemente no puedo evitar un poco de miedo a lo desconocido, tenía el presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Shinichi notó su nerviosismo y le besó el cuello tratando de calmarla.

Deslizó un largo mechón de su cabello marrón detrás de su oreja.

–Ran…– le susurró –. Te amo.

Escucharlo decirle eso le hizo feliz, esbozó una sonrisa y le besó su mejilla. Se preparó para recibir la virilidad de su amado, estaba empapada en su entrepierna. Él se situó entre sus piernas descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella otra vez.

Sabía que si lo hacía lento iba a ser más doloroso. Tan solo comenzó a entrar y sintió lo tensa que se había puesto de un momento a otro.

–Tranquila…– habló con suavidad – ¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

–Más que cualquier otra cosa…

–Entonces solo piensa en eso.

Aprovechó para hundirse más mientras la chica apretaba los párpados con fuerza.

–M-Me duele mucho…–se quejó, pensando que Shinichi era mucho más grande de lo que pudo ver y ella más estrecha de lo que imaginaba.

Shinichi la besó apasionadamente, la agarró por los glúteos y de un movimiento entró en ella.

Ran no pudo gritar por el beso, lágrimas de dolor empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y Shinichi las borró con su lengua. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda desquitándose del dolor al sentir que algo se rompía dentro de ella, se quedó aturdida, sus sentidos estaban abrumados. Se consideró masoquista, pues el dolor de alguna manera le empezaba a agradar.

–Está será la última vez en la que te haga daño, lo prometo…– la consoló cuando otra vez lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ran y las borraba con sus labios.

Shinichi empezó a moverse pausadamente y a la vez algo torpe, signos de su inexperiencia. Con tal de que el chico se moviera se sentía menos adolorida, por un lado le gustaba que fuese Shinichi quien la penetrara y por el otro, el dolor seguía presente, paseando por su entrepierna y cadera, pero a pesar de eso, no quería que se detuviera. En ese instante, una explosión intensa de placer invadió a Ran. Y poco a poco enredó sus piernas a la cadera del chico.

Este era el placer absoluto.

Se sentía en el paraíso, ahora entendía la adicción de las personas al sexo, envolvía en una sensación increíblemente embriagante, nada podía ser mejor que aquella mezcla de saciedad y sed de más.

Después de unos momentos Shinichi ya había adaptado un ritmo más rápido. Ran no sabía qué hacer más que arquearse y gemir cada vez más alto.

Desesperada, buscó a ciegas los labios del detective ensamblando sus labios en un afectuoso beso. Él aceleró su ritmo aumentando la fricción de sus sexos, gimoteos ahogados nacían entre las bocas unidas que ya sin mesura se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas.

La chica por intuición imitó las acciones de su pareja, uniéndose al vigoroso oscilar de caderas haciendo que ambos se perdieran en una tempestad de placenteras sensaciones. Sus bocas se dieron una tregua.

Basto con reflejarse en los ojos del otro para entender lo que deseaban a continuación. Él se retiró lentamente y volvió a penetrarla a la misma velocidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Gimieron en sincronía.

La imagen que captaba sus ojos de Ran gimiendo con sus párpados apenas divididos dejando entrever sus dilatadas pupilas, lo eclipsó. Era tan _sensual_ que debió de haber sido ilegal.

Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, inundando la habitación de sus jadeos y gemidos. Sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse en sus frentes, producto del sudor. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cerrados demostraban mezcla de pudor y _éxtasis_.

Respiraban acompasadamente.

De un momento a otro. Cambiaron de lugares y Ran estaba arriba de Shinichi, se quedaron quietos por un rato para contemplar la vista que tenía cada uno.

Shinichi desde su punto de vista Ran se veía hermosa; su perfecta silueta, su largo cabello cayendo como cascada teniendo fin en su cintura y por último esa blanca piel con aroma embriagante que adoraba acariciar y besar.

Ran notó que Shinichi la miraba con: deseo,_ lujuria_ y adoración.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se conocían tan bien que no fue necesario utilizar palabras. Ran comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Shinichi gozaba, tomó con sus manos la cadera de Ran profundizando más el contacto y ayudándole a aumentar el ritmo.

La chica se dio cuenta del éxtasis en su pareja, estimulada por la situación, se lanzó a atacar su boca buscando con su lengua el paladar del chico. Giraron de nuevo, Shinichi retomó su lugar sobre Ran embistiéndola con fuerza, eso hizo que la chica soltara un grito de placer.

Se aferró a su varonil espalda gimiendo en voz alta, el nuevo ritmo impuesto había incrementado su propio disfrute.

–Shinichi…

Durante toda su vida, había escuchado a Ran decir su nombre de diferentes formas. Distintos estados de ánimo. Pero nunca de esta forma, llena de _erotismo_ y entrega.

–Dilo de nuevo – pidió, quería escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera otra vez.

Consideró insólito que tan solo una palabra pudiera oírse tan diferente dependiendo de cómo fuera dicha. Haber escuchado su nombre de esa forma alteraba sus sentidos. Mucho más de lo que se encontraban.

–S-Shinichi – obedeció Ran, acercándose a él, rozando sus labios con los propios – Shinichi…– reiteró.

Entusiasmado, fundió sus labios con los de Ran en un sereno beso, ella le respondió de la misma forma. Se separaron escuchando la sinfonía de sus respiraciones agitadas, aún unidos por el finillo hilo de saliva que se fue consumiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. El joven la abrazó.

Shinichi lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Ran, pues el sentirla era el más alto estimulante existente para su ego.

Ella gemía, por _él_. Ella suspiraba, debido a _él_. Ella gritaba a causa de _él_. Ran se retorcía de placer, en sus brazos, era total y completamente suya.

Ran estaba llegando a su límite, pensó en lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante todo este tiempo, aunque siempre estuvo con ella como Conan, realmente hubiera estado dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Hubiera sido capaz de haberlo esperado _cien años._

–N-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme…– le pidió con la voz entrecortada al experimentar por primera vez las oleadas del _placer_ más intenso.

–Nunca lo haré, no de nuevo…Siempre estaré a tu lado… –le susurró al oído al sentir la misma sensación.

Y así, dos almas que estuvieron separadas por tanto tiempo, al fin juntas, con sus gemidos, jadeos y el palmear de sus cuerpos estaban creando lo que los uniría para siempre.

Ambos lo sabían, a partir de esa noche, ellos siempre estarían juntos y si era así todo estaría bien. No podían prometer que no se rompería nada pero ante cualquier situación no se separarían nunca.

–Te amo Shinichi…– gimió al mismo tiempo que se movía con él y tenía su segundo orgasmo de la noche, más intenso que el anterior

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir su miembro comprimido por el interior de Ran, el final fue inevitable. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó sus dientes mientras emitía un gemido ronco siendo víctima de su primer orgasmo liberando la caliente esencia de su hombría en el vientre de la joven.

Se quedaron abrazados sin deshacer su unión. Con sus rostros refugiados en el cuello del otro disfrutando los efectos de la culminación de su acto y normalizando su pulso.

Giraron por última vez y Shinichi recostó a Ran encima suyo, ella estaba muy exhausta, parecía con ganas de dormir.

–Te amo también, lo sabes – le dijo él en cuanto recuperó el aliento, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ran.

–Sí, lo sé, gracias por volver a mi lado – le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, jalando las sábanas hacia ellos y acurrucándose en su pecho.

Ambos cansados, continuaron acariciándose y besándose tiernamente hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<em>**

**_Y esta vez... Por favor... dejen review... En estos casos... EL SILENCIO ME MATA, ME MATA! Y si muero, ya no habrá más e-e pero enserio, aunque sea para que me digan que soy una pervertida._**

**_Recuerden que si no dejan Review un gatito muere :( y las lolis igual._**

**_¡Segundo Shot! ¡Faltan 5!_**

**_El próximo "Gula" contendrá comedia nwn._**

**_Ay...aún siento mucho pudor y vergüenza..._**

**_Por cierto un detalle que me dijo mi Senpai xD olvide decirles en el anterior: Besos, Amor & Pan_**

**_Bueno, sin nada más qué decirles..._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Atentamente: _**_Alice D.K.W_


	3. Chapter 3 Gula

_**¡Hola queridos seguidores~!**_

_**Bien, estoy pensando en alguna buena disculpa…**_

_**Pues en primer lugar, discúlpenme por haberme tardado mucho, y no haber publicado el viernes ni sábado, no era mi intención… El problema fue de que un virus de las computadoras de mi escuela le entro a mi USB y borro todo los archivos que tenía, incluyendo trabajos escolares…**_

_**Tuve que reescribir el capítulo sin el mismo resultado, pero me esforcé para que quedara bien.**_

_**Y aunque ya sea algo tarde xD ¡**__**Trick-or-treat**__**! **__¡__Feliz Halloween!_ _**sé que ya es muy tarde… **_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ;u; todas fueron preciosas nwn, no me esperaba tantas en tan solo 2 capítulos…**_

_**Bien, quizás se sorprendan, ya que los personajes que utilizaré en éste pecado no son muy utilizados… Supongo que pasara lo mismo con**__ "soberbia"_

_**Una cosa: ¿Ya vieron el opening 39? ¡OMG! ¡Pero qué belleza!**_ ¡**SHINRAN FTW! ***O* **¡SHINRAN EPIC!** OwO **¡ShinRan y más ShinRan!**

_**Bueno ya, tenía que decirlo, no lo aguantaba xDDD**_

_**Ahora a responder sus dulces reviews:**_

_**Mary AZ:**__¡Te quitaste la máscara de anónima! ¡Wiiii! ¡Por supuesto! Ese capítulo es memorable, me sonroje bastante cuando vi tu review y se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro… No te preocupes xD, yo también soy muy perver y a mi edad (que no revelare nunca) causa mucho morbo. Si te gustan contenidos así, no te preocupes, tengo mucho y lo bueno es que lo tengo escritos en mi cuaderno. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Gracias por la review!_

_._

_**Isi: **__Es más claro que el cristal xDD espero que también sean excelentes este y los demás, y me encanto que te haya gustado el Lemon~ ¡Genial tengo una seguidora fiel! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_._

_**Beto:**__Sinceramente no sé, quizás… ¿8 o 10 meses? Te conozco y sé que te gusto mucho, digo, bastante el lemon 7u7 pervertido~ y el primero también, aunque sé que quisiste golpearme por hacer sufrir a Shiho (como muchos) pero como la quiero mucho, hacerla sufrir es un placer… ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_._

_**Shihoran:**__ Cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo *toma aire* cuervo, cuervo, cuervo y cuervo. Espero que no lo censuren xD (?) Es que con Ia son románticos, pero con Takuma… Ya lo veras 7u7 ahí liberó toda mi perversión, con Conan, Nagisa y Ameko vuelven a ser más tiernos nwn. Me siento orgullosa de que sea la persona que te vuelva adicta al lemon, bueno tal vez no tanto… xDD Espero que te des cuenta de la pequeña aparición de una parejita y personajes que conoces bien en este capítulo (?) nwn ¡gracias mujer! ¡Gracias por tus preciosas reviews!_

_._

_**Sherry Furude: **__Yo tampoco soy fan de esa cosa, de hecho escribirlo me fue bastante incomodo, y nunca en mi vida lo volveré a hacer o moriré de Ébola. Siempre me ha gustado ver a los personajes con diferentes facetas y una Shiho alcohólica me gustó mucho. De hecho, originalmente "Envidia" iba a ser GinxShiho pero… mi ship culposa apareció UvU, así que puede quedar a la imaginación quien era ese hombre (?) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_._

_**Guest (Personita anónima):**__ Yo tampoco lo pensé, pero mi mente se lleno de rikura 7u7, si te gusto este tipo de contenido… No te preocupes, tendrás más. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_._

_Personalmente nunca creí recibir una review ingles…_

_**Guest (Otra personita anónima): **__Si pudiste traducir "Envidia" espero que también esta repuesta, originalmente si la iba a dejar sola y abandonada como un perrito callejero, pero es mi segunda personaje favorita. Era incapaz, y no la dejo sola, dejo a la imaginación si se queda con Akai nwn Shiho/ Ai sin duda tendrá un final feliz, pero no al lado de Kudo._

_**.**_

_**Bueno, ya podemos continuar. Espero que les agrade este capítulo nwn…**_

**Anime:** Detective Conan

**Pecado:** Gula

**Personajes de DC**: Ayumi Yoshida, **Genta Kojima**, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya

**Rating:** No se preocupen, vuelve a ser normalito nwn, para todas las edades.

_**Declaración:**_ Detective Conan no me pertenece, ni tampoco los "misteriosos" personajes que hacen aparición.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Gula<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Halloween.

El día en que los niños se disfrazan de distintas criaturas: zombis, vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, etc… Con el propósito de salir a las calles a pedir dulces de casa en casa.

-No hagamos nada – replicó Shinichi por enésima vez -, esos niños son unos verdaderos monstruos este día.

El joven detective no era de los que festejaban esa fecha, la idea le parecía muy absurda.

-No seas amargado – respondió Ran por enésima vez también - ¿Por qué estas así? – le preguntó mientras adornaba las paredes de la casa con manchas de sangre falsa con sus manos.

Shinichi había estado en contra de hacer algo en Halloween, solo quería descansar después de haber viajado de Japón a Estados Unidos para resolver un caso. No quería saber nada, y menos si se trataba de niños que parecen pirañas salvajes en busca de dulces.

-Porque los niños son realmente molestos hoy – respondió.

Ran dejo de decorar para acercarse a él, dándole un tierno pero fugas beso en sus labios.

-Sino ayudas a decorar no tendrás uno de estos en días – le acondicionó.

El detective se levantó de golpe y fue a ayudar a Hattori, que estaba colocando una peluca negra y larga a una muñeca de vestido blanco. Ran sonrió contenta y continuó marcando sus manos en las paredes.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer; la casa de Jodie y Akai era muy grande y consistía de tres pisos. Adornarla seria tardado, pero con ayuda sería bastante rápido.

Kazuha y Jodie preparaban dulces de calabaza para los adultos que acompañarán a sus hijos. Heiji y Shinichi que se encargaban de colgar muñecas en los arboles del jardín.

-¡Shinichi- nichan!

El mencionado volteó y recibió un cariñoso abrazo de Ayumi.

-Oh, ya regresaron – les sonrió a los tres niños que habían regresado después de haber dado un tour por el país.

-Estados Unidos es muy grande – dijo Mitsuhiko contento. Le gustó mucho el paseo.

- Pero casi nos perdemos – agregó Genta.

El mayor rió, mientras Ayumi seguía colgada de su brazo.

-Es normal, es la primera vez que vienen – esbozó una sonrisa – Yo también me perdí cuando tenía su edad.

La niña bajaba del brazo del muchacho regresando al suelo y se colocó a junto a sus amigos.

-Solo que hay algo que no entendí – consideró el moreno niño pensativo.

-¿Qué fue? – le preguntó Shinichi. Heiji colocaba una soga en el cuello de la muñeca mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Es que cuando pasábamos en las calles habían calabazas en todas partes y algunas personas nos decían _" ¡Happy Halloween!" – _explicó confundido.

-Sí, yo también no lo entendí – añadió Ayumi. Mitsuhiko hizo el ademán de que tampoco entendía.

- ¿No saben qué es Halloween? – se sorprendió Kudo.

- No, ¿qué es? – preguntaron al unísono inocentemente los tres niños

"Que niños tan más extraños" – pensaron los detectives.

Estuvieron a punto de contestar, hasta que Ran les ganó.

-Hoy es 31 de Octubre, en Estados Unidos y en algunos países se festeja Halloween, es cuando los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces... – les informó, cuando ahora ponía sus manos en los troncos de los árboles, dándole al jardín un aspecto más terrorífico.

Los ojos de la liga juvenil de detectives brillaron como estrellas al escuchar la palabra _dulce _acariciar sus oídos.

-¿Hoy dan dulces? – Inquirió Genta entusiasmado.

Los mayores asintieron, alegrando a los niños con la noticia. Aquello de salir a pedir dulces sonaba muy bien.

-¿Y los dulces? – esta vez Ayumi preguntó.

-Los dulces los consigues pidiendo de casa en casa, pero tienen que estar disfrazados – continuó Heiji.

-Así que necesitamos disfraces… - concluyó Mitsuhiko llevándose una mano a su mentón.

- En efecto detective kids – habló Jodie con su tono alegrón característico – hay algunos en el sótano, pueden entrar para verlos y escoger el que más les guste.

Los niños le agradecieron y se fueron corriendo al sótano en busca de sus trajes…

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tuvimos que disfrazarnos también? – Preguntó Shinichi enfadado, se había disfrazado de vampiro. Una capa negra colgaba de sus hombros, tenía una camisa blanca, encima de la camisa un chaleco rojo y pantalón negro.<p>

-Para darle más ambientación a la casa – respondió su amigo. Con un disfraz de hombre lobo, su cabello castaño se encontraba algo desordenado, dándole el aspecto salvaje. – Por cierto… Tu disfraz es genial, pero el mío lo es más. – agregó con modestia.

-Quizás… ¿Pero sabes que en una pelea ganaría el vampiro?

Y como siempre Shinichi y Heiji comenzaron a discutir, las chicas los miraban preocupadas a que estos empezaran a agarrarse a golpes, por suerte llegó Akai para detenerlos. Como era más alto que los jóvenes detectives, le fue fácil poner autoridad.

El agente del FBI vestía con un traje negro, camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra, en su espalda dos grandes alas: una blanca y la otra negra. En compañía de los menores ya disfrazados

-¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando? Ustedes dos no tienen remedio. – le reprendió a los muchachos.

-Está bien, los regaños no son necesarios – suspiró molesto el detective del Este.

-¿Está todo listo? – inquirió el agente.

-Sí, dentro de diez minutos va a anochecer y abriremos la puerta – respondió Kazuha, con el traje de Caperucita Roja.

-¡Dulces! – exclamo Genta alegre, haciendo reír a los mayores y sus otros dos amigos.

Shinichi se llevó a Mitsuhiko para darle las indicaciones que debían tomar, pues de los tres niños, él era el único en el que podía confiar para cuidar a los otros dos.

Con energía, la liga juvenil de detectives salió corriendo en busca de dulces.

-¡Mira Shinichi! ¿Qué tal? – dijo Ran contenta, vestida de diablilla. Su traje consistía de un vestido corto de color morado con detalles amarillos, cuernos y cola puntiaguda rojas y sus medias rayadas de color morado y rojo.

-¿Estarás vestida así? ¿No crees que llamaras mucho la atención? – le espetó el vampiro, intentando ocultar sus celos al pensar de que otros muchachos la vieran.

-Es Halloween, Shinichi. En este día es normal la atención – respondió alegremente. Dándose cuenta del leve semblante celoso de su novio.

El vampiro desvió su mirada sonrojado, se dirigió a la ventana para llevarse la sorpresa de la noche. Allá afuera, un mar de niños esperando a fuera de la casa.

-Toma… - dijo Ran.

Shinichi volteó para ver que Ran le daba un dulce que tenía forma circular, con envoltura verde y círculos rojos.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó el muchacho, observando a detalle el dulce.

-Eso es un dulce sabor limón, pensé que te gustaría…

-¿Hay dulces sabor limón? – Se sorprendió, abriendo la envoltura incrédulamente con lo que su novia le había dicho y lo metió a su boca –. Oh santo cielo… - su expresión cambió a una alegre - ¡Sí sabe a limón! ¡Es genial! ¡Esto es gloria!

La diabilla sonrió victoriosa, su plan había funcionado. Con aquello basto para que Shinichi se acoplara al ambiente y se emocionará cuando los niños vinieran.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, por ser Halloween había mucha gente disfrazada, desde la gente más pequeña hasta la más grande. Aunque el pequeño grupo de los tres niños destacaban como una uva morada entre muchas verdes.<p>

Por otro lado, estaban los niños corriendo por las calles nocturnas con energía y desbordando alegra, en busca de golosinas y llenar sus calabazas o cráneos de bolsa para engullir más tarde la delicia de su contenido.

La liga juvenil de detectives se encontraba en la multitud de niños, que parecía en realidad un ejército. Platicando de sus ganancias y eligiendo su destino en la busca de dulces.

-¡Viva Estados Unidos! – Exclamó Genta disfrazado de una calabaza.

-¡Hay que venir más seguido! – añadió con alegría Ayumi, disfrazada de una linda muñeca antigua de vestido violeta con una peluca de cabello negro y rizado.

-Todo se lo debemos a Shinichi-nichan – dijo Mitsuhiko disfrazado de momia, recordando por qué están en Estados Unidos…

Jodie se había comunicado con Shinichi para un caso de un asesino en serie con registro de 16 personas asesinadas. Él aceptó y tomó sus maletas para viajar, pero podía llevar acompañantes y el viaje ya estaba completamente pagado, cortesía del FBI. Y él los invitó, los niños aceptaron alegres, ansiosos para que llegue el día.

-L-Le regalaré los de limón como agradecimiento, es posible que le gusten… - comentó Ayumi tímidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Buena idea – consideró la momia – yo le daré los de cereza a Shiho- onee-san – el niño también se había ruborizado al igual que su amiga.

Shinichi, se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvieron al igual que Shiho, cuidando de ellos y algunas veces salían a pasear. Después de la despedida de Conan y Haibara, se había creado un vacío en el corazón de los pequeñines, en cual solo Shinichi y Shiho pudieron llenar.

Porque de alguna manera… les recordaban tanto a ellos…

-Pues yo no les daré nada – comenzó a decir la calabaza – estos dulces son solo míos

Mitsuhiko y Ayumi fruncieron el ceño. Aveces, Genta podía llegar a ser algo egoísta al no querer compartir, teniendo así más comida para él. Sucede lo mismo cuando se trata de algas, aunque en este caso eran golosinas.

Pues Genta y dulces siempre van juntos en la misma oración.

-Oh, Genta-Kun tú siempre igual... – murmuró la momia.

La pequeña calabaza decidió ignorar aquello y siguieron caminando en compañía de los demás niños.

La noche era perfecta para ese día, era oscura y con la luna en fase media pareciendo una uña, dándole un toque mágico. Algo fría, pero no era lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a las pequeñas criaturitas.

El simple hecho de caminar en las calles era fantástico, la decoración de las casas eran fabulosas, aunque los clásicos letreros de "Happy Halloween" con gatos negros o fantasmas, nunca faltaron.

Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi conseguían dulces en cada casa que visitaban. Tanto que ya iban por la tercera calabaza por llenar de sus coloridas ganancias. Pasaron su lengua por sus labios, se les hacía agua la boca.

No solo eran ellos, también los demás niños ya deseaban saborear la variedad de dulces que habían obtenido: chocolates, bombones, caramelos, gomitas, paletas, chicles, caramelos y chiclosos… Tenerlos en sus bocas y llenarse de ellos hasta explotar.

Porque entre más dulces, mejor…

La calabaza, muñeca y momia llegaron a una casa. La muñeca tocó el timbre, acto seguido la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de no más de 16 años de cabello castaño y una bufanda roja rodeando su cuello, estaba disfrazada de una gatita negra.

-Denos dulces – ordenó la calabaza con autoridad.

-¿Cuántas veces llevo diciéndolo? Se dice: "Trick or Treak" – explicó Mitsuhiko paciente. Esa era una de las indicaciones que Shinichi le había dicho.

Ayumi estiró sus brazos hacia la muchacha con serena sonrisa, teniendo en brazos una canasta de chocolates. Genta intentaba pronunciar la condenada palabra, algo contrario de Ayumi y Mitsuhiko que pronunciaban la palabra fácilmente.

-Trick or… eso. Eso de truco no suena sabroso, denos los dulces ya – solicitó Genta.

La gatita rió y les depositó con su pata (mano) chocolates en las calabazas de los niños. A lo lejos, la multitud de niños se acercaban.

-Ustedes son los niños más graciosos que he visto – dijo la chica – En especial tú, calabaza- chan – les habló en un acento bastante familiar para ellos. Mientras que Genta se sonrojó con la fresca sonrisa de la muchacha.

-¿Eres japonesa? – preguntó Ayumi emocionada.

-Sí, también ustedes ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! ¡Mi nombre es Ayumi! – se presentó contenta la muñeca.

-El mío es Mitsuhiko, mucho gusto.

-Y yo soy Genta –dijo orgulloso – somos detectives.

-¿Detectives? ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó emocionada.

Los tres niños asintieron.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces deben de ser muy inteligentes al igual que el vampiro de allá atrás – la chica señaló con la mano a un muchacho de cabello azabache que estaba sentado dentro de la casa mirando su celular – Es un amigo mío, es muy inteligente , aunque algo engreído y enojón...– susurró lo último para no ser escuchada por el chico.

-¡Te escuché! – le hizo saber a la chica.

Dejó su celular para acercarse a ellos, al ver que más niños venían.

-Es igual a Shinichi-nichan – dijo Ayumi sorprendida.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó la castaña.

-Es nuestro sensei – respondió la momia.

-Entonces debe ser muy buena persona – consideró – tomen unos extras para sus amigos.

Los niños sonrieron felices, la chica les pareció muy amable.

-¡Gracias! – agradecieron los tres.

-Oye Ayano, deja de platicar y ayúdame con estos demonios – pidió el compañero de la amigable gatita.

-Bueno, nos vemos, consigan muchos dulces y no hagan travesuras – se despidió la chica de bufanda roja al ver que su compañero se molestaba al atender a los niños.

La liga juvenil de detectives siguió su camino, su propósito era tener muchos dulces, tantos que máximo les duraran dos meses. Aunque para Genta durarían dos días.

-¿A qué se refirió con travesuras? –preguntó Ayumi dirigiéndose a Mitsuhiko.

-Según lo que me dijo Shinichi-nichan, cuando las personas no nos dan dulces tenemos que hacer una travesura.

-¿Y de qué consisten? – preguntó ahora Genta.

-De manchar las paredes con pintura de las casa de las personas que no nos dieron dulces, rayas sus autos o lanzar papel higiénico en los tejados. – explicó Mitsuhiko, no lo había querido admitir. Pero de todo, eso era algo que se le hacía terriblemente divertido.

No se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a una casa, se dirigieron hacia ella y tocaron el timbre.

-¡Trick or Treak! – exclamaron los tres. Genta ya había logrado pronunciarlo correctamente.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Aquí no damos dulces! – bramó un adulto de aproximadamente 49 años.

Azotó la puerta contra los niños, Mitsuhiko rápidamente alejo a Ayumi que casi fue lastimada por la puerta.

-Que señor tan amargado – observó Genta molesto.

-Es porque es diabético – oyeron una voz femenina.

Los niños giraron para ver de dónde provenía, una niña de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, vestida de novia fantasma acompañada de un niño de cabello castaño con disfraz de zombi fue quien les habló.

-¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió la calabaza - ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Los dulces son para nosotros no para él!

-¿Cómo lo supieron? – preguntó Mitsuhiko, otra vez el acento se les hizo familiar.

-Eso fue porque venimos antes que ustedes – respondió el zombi.

-Y estamos huyendo de la policía – añadió la novia fantasma.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no lo deben de saber! – le respondió su amigo.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole callar. Incluso a Mitsuhiko y Genta, esa mirada solo la habían visto en una persona y esa era Haibara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hicieron travesuras? – preguntó la muñeca, quien no se inmutó con lo anterior.

-Y muchas – respondió la chica de coletas.

Abrió una bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos, la liga se acercó a ver qué era lo que les mostraba. Aparte de un montón de dulces, variedad de globos llenos de pintura, huevos y papel higiénico se encontraba en la bolsa

-¿Quieren venir? – les ofreció.

La oferta se les hizo bastante tentadora, estaban muy enojados con el anterior señor. Y al pensar que ese no era el único que estaba arruinando el Halloween, su sentido de justicia apareció. Curvaron los labios con malicia.

-Nos unimos – aceptaron los tres.

Ahora, la liga en compañía de dos nuevos niños. Tomaron unos cuantos huevos y globos llenos de pintura y los echaron a la casa, creando una mancha que indudablemente sería muy difícil de limpiar.

-¡A correr! – habló el zombi, tenían que huir antes de que el dueño de la casa se diera cuenta.

Y así fue, los cinco niños corrieron con gran velocidad y se escondieron en unos arbustos grandes de un parque.

-Fue divertido…- admitió la momia agitada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto apenas empieza – dijo la otra niña - ¿Son japoneses cierto? – preguntó.

-Sí, ellos y yo lo somos – respondió Mitsuhiko con su respiración normal.- pensé que éramos los únicos.

-Pues perdón por arruinarles su ilusión – dijo la chica francamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

Los tres niños le dieron aún más parecido a su antigua compañera

-¿Y sus nombres? – preguntó ahora el acompañante de la novia.

-Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi – los presentó la momia, Ayumi asintió mientras que Genta aún recuperaba el aliento.

-Hiyori y Hibiya – se presentaron

-Bien, acabaron las presentaciones –concluyó Hiyori sacando de la misma bolsa una pequeña libreta – Estamos en la zona 3 del nuestro mapa, hay aún dos casas que ensuciar.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso? – preguntó ahora la muñeca.

-Porque no es la primera vez que venimos aquí, las personas que no dan dulces siempre son las mismas. – respondió Hibiya.

Los niños salieron de su escondite y continuaron haciendo travesuras con sus nuevos conocidos. Ir en cada casa, lanzando globos y huevos podridos les de adrenalina. Haciendo mucho más inolvidable su primer Halloween, divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Excelente, está es la última casa, otra vez los dueños son diabéticos. – habló Hiyori leyendo su libreta por última vez en la noche, mientras que Hibiya repartía las municiones.

-Ya no saben que excusa inventar – dijo Genta preparándose para el ataque.

-Te apoyo – le dijo Hibiya colocándose junto a él.

-¿Listos? – preguntó la novia ya lista.

Los otros niños asintieron.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Hiyori.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, en vez de lanzar el contenido en las paredes lo hicieron en la cara del señor.

-¡Malditos mocosos! – gritó histérico - ¡llamaré a la policía!

Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se asuntaron con la declaración. Al contrario de Hibiya y Hiyori que seguían bastante calmados.

-No se preocupen. –les dijo Hiyori por primera vez con tono sereno- lo dice solo para intimidarnos.

Al momento, Hiyori se vio completamente contra decida al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas.

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegaron tan rápido?! - se preguntó Hibiya.

Ninguno de los cinco niños se quedaron para averiguarlo y cada quien tomo su propio camino. Separándose, Hibiya tomó la mano de Hiyori y se la llevó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, como si los persiguiera una manada de zombis hambrientos.

La liga juvenil de detectives también tomó su propio camino.

-¡Por aquí! – les llamó Mitsuhiko, por algún extraño motivo Shinichi le había enseñado muchos atajos para volver a la casa de Jodie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muñeca y la calabaza lo siguieron. Y en menos de lo que se esperaban ya habían llegado. Entraron apresuradamente.

-¡Oh, cool kids! Regresaron – les dio la bienvenida Jodie, quien se había vestido de máquina de chicles. - ¿Qué tal les fue?

Genta alzó el pulgar.

-Al parecer vienen agitados…- apareció Shinichi hablando con tono firme–, no habrán hecho alguna travesura ¿cierto?

Los niños sintieron su corazón se parase por un momento, si Shinichi se enteraba que en realidad si lo habían hecho y la policía estuvo a punto de atraparlos, sin duda se llevarían un gran regaño.

-Emm… Emm… Emm…- tartamudeaba Ayumi - ¿Quieres dulces de limón?

El detective olvidó lo anterior y recibió feliz los dulces.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer Halloween? – preguntó Kazuha acompañada del lobo.

-Divertido, dulce y peligroso – respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres niños.

-¿Lo dicen por los caramelos, bombones y chocolates que obtuvieron? – el detective del Este arqueó una ceja al hacer la pregunta mientras saboreaba los dulces que la muñeca le dio.

Los niños se limitaron asentir, se habían olvidado de aquello. El estómago se les vació y sintieron la enorme necesidad de llenarlo con el dulce manjar que tuvieron hoy.

Porque de eso se trataba la noche de brujas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien…<strong>_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Y les pido nuevamente disculpas, agradezco a las personas que han dado "seguir" y agregado a "Favoritos" Los siete cuervos del pecado ¡Les deseo mucho pan!**_

_**Por como veo las cosas… Nos vemos para el próximo mes**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**¡Dejen reviews! e_e**_

_**Besos, Amor & Pan.**_

_**Atentamente**_: _Alice D.K.W_


	4. Pereza

**_¡Hola querida gente~! :DDD_**

**_Lamento un poco la tardanza con la actualización, pero estaba antes en época de exámenes y los maestros parecían terroristas D: y entre otras cosas más._**

**_¡Gracias a todos por sus review! ;u;_**

**_Ya estamos en la temporada navideña, así que esperen mis shots o drabbles dedicados a la época =3_**

**_Y bien... eso es todo. Espero que les agrade este capítulo nwn..._**

_**Anime:**_Detective Conan

**_Pecado:_**Pereza

_**Personajes de DC:**_Kogoro Mouri

_**Rating:**_Para todas las edades :D

_**Disclaimer:**_Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama.

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Pereza<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Ya era el maldito colmo! No había tiempo libre. Un caso aquí, un caso allá, con un caso en el camino de encontraras. ¡Él solo quería sentarse a beber sus latas de cerveza en total tranquilidad!, pero no.

Echó un vistazo a su escritorio; dos enormes montañas le esperaban. Suspiró largamente, era definitivo, ese día iba a ser largo.

—Qué flojera…— murmuró.

Tomó una de las hojas y la comenzó a leer, era uno de esos tantos casos que había resuelto, pero que nunca recordaba cómo rayos lo hizo. Solo un ligero piquete en su cuello y… todo se volvía oscuridad. Pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, ¿para qué hacerlo? El mundo lo adoraba, tenía fans en cada rincón y aquella fama le gustaba demasiado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo, todo tiene su lado negativo, ser detective famoso implica: trabajo. Él y aquella palabra… ¡cuánto la detestaba! A cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, eran archienemigos. Quitó su vista del escritorio y la posó en su oficina, suspiró aliviado, al menos se mantenía limpia y ordenada gracias a su hija. Que en esos momentos se encontraba comprando los adornos navideños, en compañía del mocoso detective.

Olvidándose de lo anterior, miraba por la ventana, empezaba a nevar y el frio aumentaba.

Agarró su taza, bebiendo un poco de su café caliente. El frio le daba aun más flojera de la que tenía, con eso la temperatura le daban ganas de ir a su calientita cama y dormir.

¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo antes? El trabajo se le juntó y sentía el mal presentimiento que no terminaría en un día. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la boca, al recordar que Ran le había estado recordando lo anterior, pero él le respondía: "mañana" o un "más al rato" y volvía a mirar el programa de su idolatrada Yoko.

Gimió con sufrimiento y chocó su frente con el escritorio. ¡Todo era culpa de esos condenados casos! , aunque debía admitir que ahora eran menos que antes. Cuando el niñato de gafas estaba con él ya que los casos parecían caer del cielo o sucedían de manera mágica. Agradecía a los dioses de todas las religiones que ese niño haya vuelto con sus padres. Su trabajo disminuyo notablemente, pero de todas formas seguía siendo demasiado.

— ¡Nya~!— oyó a Goro-chan.

¡Se había olvidado! Eri le encargo que cuidara a ese grisáceo gato. Otro trabajo más añadido a su, ya larga lista.

Suspiró, solo aceptó porque ella se lo pidió. Sinceramente, quería aun con desesperación a su mujer, la extrañaba, pero en ese asunto y en los casos. La _pereza_ lo dominaba, impidiéndole hacer algo para retomar su relación con la abogada.

Goro se acercó a su indirecto dueño, dio un salto para llegar a su regazo. Kogoro lo miró curioso, aquel gato parecía tener inteligencia. El grisáceo animal se acurrucó y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Él no era amante de los animales, pero debía admitir que ese gato desbordaba ternura.

—Recordaba que no te gustaban mucho los animales — dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, esa voz le era familiar.

Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba. La abogada se encontraba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa decorando su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se incorporó Kogoro, no se esperaba la visita.

—Te dije que te encargaba a Goro-chan solo dos días.

— ¿Y qué día es hoy?

—El segundo— respondió ella—. Pero veo que está muy cómodo contigo, así voy a esperar que despierte.

El hombre solo asintió, a él también se le hizo extraño aquello. Normalmente Goro-chan no solía ser tan cariñoso col él. Volvió a mirar a su esposa, que ahora yacía sentada en el sofá sacando su ordenador.

— ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí y tengo que terminarlo —respondió la abogada—. A comparación de ti, no dejo que el trabajo se me juste — le encaró mirándolo de reojo.

Kogoro se enfadó al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Observó con decisión los papeles que yacían en su escritorio, tragándose toda su _pereza_, comenzó a ordenarlos. No iba a permitir que la abogada le restregara en la cara lo responsable que era ella. Y él, un desobligado que le gustaba rascarse el ombligo. ¡Era flojo, pero tenía límites!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trabajó con empeño.

Sin embargo… no duro por mucho tiempo, cuando terminó volvió a ser el Kogoro Mouri que todos —o al menos algunos— conocían.

Eri guardó su ordenador portátil, Goro ya se había despertado y se encontraba paseando por la oficina. La mujer sonrió e hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, al momento el gato se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña.

— ¡Nya~!

—Bien, es hora de irnos— dijo la abogada colgando su bolsa al hombro y con el brazo libre cargaba a su mascota— Kogoro…—le llamó.

— ¿Hmm...?

—Feliz navidad— al decir esto, abrió la puerta y se retiró sin mirarlo. Dejando a un Kogoro anonado.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Ella lo había dicho? Fuera real o no, él esbozó una sonrisa por un largo tiempo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo devolvió a la realidad. Al girarse se encontró con Takagi y Sato en compañía de su aprendiz: Tooru Amuro.

—Tiene visitas Mouri-sensei— le informó el moreno dirigiéndose al detective durmiente.

—Si… ya veo…—susurró con cierto desdén.

Ver a los inspectores siempre, siempre, siempre significaba solo una cosa: trabajo. Ellos eran como gatos negros, su presencia era mala noticia.

—Señor Mouri— empezó a hablar Sato mientras que el otro policía sonreía nervioso—. Comprendemos que debe de estar cansado e agitado con todo esto pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — le instó ir al grano.

—Le trajimos más casos — contestó Takagi, más nervioso que hace unos instantes.

Kogoro frunció el ceño, forzó una sonrisa amigable en la cual parecía más una siniestra y dijo:

—Debe ser broma, ¿verdad? —rogaba mentalmente que lo fuera.

—No lo es— intervino Amuro colocando en el escritorio del hombre, los papeleos—. Aquí están.

El ex detective durmiente abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos esferas navideñas, eran más casos que los que había ordenado.

—P-Pero es navidad…— intentó buscar razón—. Se supone que es la época en la que todos se quieren, ¿por qué hay tantos asesinatos?

Los otros tres presentes se encogieron de hombros.

—Se supone—admitió Sato—, pero por alguna extraña razón, hay más asesinatos en esta época que en las demás.

No muy convencido, volteó a ver al compañero de la oficial, éste asintió. Después miró a su aprendiz.

—Yoko también lo dijo— comentó el rubio.

—Entonces es cierto— concluyó Kogoro de inmediato.

Los oficiales de policía sonrieron aliviados.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos—anunció Wataru.

— ¿Tan rápido? — se sorprendió el detective privado.

—Nosotros también tenemos trabajo— le respondió Miwako.

—Ran-chan nos llamó y dijo que ocurrió un asesinato en una juguetería —informó el otro policía—. Nos dirigiremos allá.

— ¡Nos vemos, señor Mouri! —se despidieron ambos policías.

Y se fueron…

El detective privado observó detenidamente las nuevas torres de papel, eran enormes. Golpeó su frente contra el escritorio varias veces. Cuando quería descansar el trabajo llegaba de forma mágica. Amuro lo miró, la escena era cómica y rió en voz baja.

— ¿Quiere ayuda, Mouri-sensei?

—Por favor…

Él y el trabajo eran enemigos eternos… ¡¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?! Amaba los tiempos libres, en los que podía relajarse bebiendo cerveza sin ningún problema, relajándose y dormir durante horas. Sin hacer nada y holgazanear todo el día… Porque él y la pereza eran amigos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien... Ahora responderé reviews aquí nwn<strong>_

_**Shihoran**_: _Seeeh, vampiro y hombre lobo, ¿qué otros disfraces más sexys para Shinichi y Heiji? xD Es que aunque no sea un pastel de limon, el dulce es sabor limón y de igual forma le ha de gustar ¿no? o3o. Hue, hue, hue, solo te diste cuenta de Hiyori y Hibiya =w=. De todas formas un sueño loco que tengo es hacer un crossover entre KP y MC ¿idea loca? xD ¡Me hace feliz haber alegrado tu día! Ese es mi trabajo (?). Te juro que también me sorprendió que se volviera peligroso con ellos. ¡Sí! Yo me reí al imaginar a Jodie como maquina de chicles, se veía graciosa y dulce (?). Hahaha, nunca escribiré nada de Conan e Ai juntos o moriré de ebola. Quise hacer que Hibiya y Hiyori fueran algo así como sus remplazos. Seh ;-; después me di cuenta y se sintió feo, tendré en cuenta ese aspecto... ¡Gracias por tu review!_

.

_**One:**__ Me alegra saber que haya sido bueno a pesar de que fue borrado y haya sido escrito otra vez xD. Sí, entretenidas fueron las travesuras de la liga con Hibiya y Hiyori. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

.

_**Illusion of Crystal**_: _No te preocupes por la tardanza, no problem. Gracias, es la primera vez que uso varios personajes y me pone contenta que me haya quedado bien. Comparto tu opinión sobre la liga, a mí me parecen solo personajes de relleno sin valía. ¡No, no, no! ¡Para nada! xD Ellos son se total propiedad de **Jin (Shinzen no TeKi-P) **creador de Kagerou Proyect. Te la recomiendo, es una saga de canciones interpretada por la más hermosa y linda vocaloid IA, que fue adaptado a anime con el nombre de: Mekaku City Actors. Quise hacer algo como un pequeñín crossover nwn. 7u7, tú me entiendes, Shin como vampiro y ojos rojizos... *fangirlea* entonces quizás nos veamos en **"Mil vidas"** ;) Je, pensé que por ser Halloween y los niños son unas bestias en busca de dulces sería un buen tema para Gula OmO pero quizás tengas razón... Espero que te haya gustado este, porque incluso me dio pereza escribir "Pereza" xD . Gracias por todo nwn ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Bueno, muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo, espero sus reviews con mucha emoción. I know that this is what I want, this is what I need ~ :3**_

_**Hasta entonces y Alice les desea una Feliz navidad y próspero años nuevo nwn**_

_**Besos, amor y pan!**_

_**Atentamente:**_ Alice D.K.W


End file.
